Date
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Gwen appoints two dates in the same time. Oh Merlin, help! Гвен нужно попасть на два свидания сразу, и она просит Мерлина помочь.


1

- Мерлин, пожалуйста!

- Гвен!

- Пожалуйста, - Гвен настоятельно сунула ему в руки платье.

Она уговаривала друга уже несколько минут. Горничная леди Морганы уверяла, что хозяйка никуда её сегодня не отпустит, будучи в дурном расположении духа. У девушки срывалось свидание, и Мерлин… должен был пойти вместо неё. Платье прилагалось.

- Он такой… необыкновенный. Говорил, что полюбил с первого взгляда. Называл меня принцессой. Принцесса Эсмеральда. Надо же – Эсмеральда, - мечтательно улыбнулась Гвен. – И если я не приду… а он встретит другую девушку…

- Меня?

- Да, лучше тебя. Потому что тебя он больше не встретит, - Мерлин подумал, что окончательно запутался. – И ещё… Если он вдруг заметит, что ты не девушка…

- Как это «вдруг»? Я не девушка!

- Ты… то платье Морганы… То есть он заметит, что ты не девушка, вдруг его это не остановит, а ты…

Лицо Мерлина стало краснее знамени Пендрагонов.

- Ведь ты сможешь дать ему… - Гвен подняла глаза, - достойный отпор?

«Ну, милая, - улыбнулся про себя Мерлин, - не видать тебе этого парня, как своих ушей. Это будет моя маленькая месть».

- Хорошо, - сказал он, забирая платье. – Где его найти?

- В таверне, - девушка чмокнула мага в нос. – Он там постоянно торчит. Гавееейн… - пропела она, выпархивая за двери.

- Гавейн, - Мерлин подёргал себя за ухо и хмыкнул.

2

Одно дело было крутить мозги незнакомому парню, и совсем другое - тому, кто отправится на свидание практически из твоей постели.

Мерлин был посвящён во все прекрасные подробности тела Гавейна, поскольку сам регулярно менял повязки, и как врач считал, что для любовных утех ещё не время, рана может вновь открыться. Однако у Гавейна на этот счёт могло оказаться особое мнение. Не то, чтобы маг был особенно против. Правда, остаться неузнанным у него практически не было шансов.

Артур отпустил слугу сравнительно рано, а Гаюс отправился на обход больных в Нижнем городе. Случалось такое не часто, но затягивалось надолго. Мерлин заблаговременно соврал старику, что будет занят у Артура допоздна. Едва оставшись один, он вытянул из тайника Книгу. Было там, помнится, одно подходящее заклинание, только какое-то странное. «Если где прибудет, то где-то и убудет, - гласили пояснения к нему, - коли на то придёт время». Возможно, это касалось разницы в мужской и женской фигуре, или возможности забеременеть в женском обличье, или ещё чего-нибудь, Мерлин до конца не разобрался, но решил рискнуть. Тем более что в полночь заклинание спадало само собой.

Юноша вызубрил слова, прихватил платье и отправился в заброшенную башню. Там он повернулся лицом к заходящему солнцу, бросавшему последние лучи в узкое окно с остатками стёкол, и попытался представить себе женщину.

- Amaek maen virkh!

Ничего не вышло. Не так уж и многих женщин Мерлин видел без платья. Например, ту же Гвен. Срочно надо было спасать Артура от Вивиан, волшебник ворвался к приятельнице без стука, а она, видимо, собиралась топиться после неудавшегося свидания, потому что стояла нагишом перед бочкой тёплой воды. И вот теперь, чтобы сосредоточиться, Мерлин во всех возможных подробностях представил её обнажённую фигуру.

- Amaek maen virkh!

Словно огонь пробежал по лицу и телу. Наверно, так чувствует себя тающий и принимающий новую форму воск.

На этот раз получилось. Кое-что. Мерлин ощутил странное движение на спине и плечах. Он оглянулся. Что-то мелькнуло перед глазами. В сумерках он не сразу разглядел, что тёмные, чуть вьющиеся волосы за минуту отросли чуть ли не по пояс. Маг ощупал лицо – черты едва уловимо изменились, щетина пропала, кожа стала мягче и нежней. С трепетом он протянул руку, и обнаружил отсутствие груди, а член оставшимся на прежнем месте.

Но надо было поторапливаться. Гавейн ждать не будет. Понадеявшись на покрой платья, темноту и странный комментарий про «своё время», Мерлин, путаясь в подоле, со всех ног бросился в таверну. Не то таинственная фигура, не то собственная тень заставила волшебника шарахнуться к стене при выходе из башни, но оглядываться было некогда.

3

Гавейн, кажется, не удивился присутствию одинокой девицы ночью в трактире. Вернее, сразу понял, зачем она здесь появилась. А уж когда прислуга передала ему записку от Гвен… Мерлин сам же и принёс эту записку, сунул её втихаря женщине за прилавком (сама, мол, стесняюсь), приложив мелкую монетку. Волшебник, как будто каждую ночь шатался по тавернам, одетый в женское платье, заказал кружку мёда и уселся у окна.

Разумеется, не только Гавейн верно истолковал его поведение. Вулф, старший конюх, плюхнулся на лавку рядом с красоткой.

- Давай я покормлю тебя, кошечка, а то вон какая тощая, - он пребольно ущипнул Мерлина за задницу. Тот взвизгнул и попытался отодвинуться. – Или лучше стражу позвать? – тут, присмотревшись как следует, конюх спросил: - У тебя случайно нет брата?

- Есть, - Мерлин кивком указал на подошедшего Гавейна. – И он тебе сейчас ноги повыдёргивает, если будешь приставать к честным девушкам.

Парня здесь хорошо знали, и предпочитали с ним не связываться, хотя конюх явился не один.

- Если он не заплатит, приходи с утра на королевскую конюшню, - усмехнулся Вулф и пересел обратно к своей компании.

- Так что же заказать сударыне? – улыбнулся Гавейн, окидывая новую знакомую раздевающим взглядом. – Принцессы предпочитают паштет из соловьиных язычков, а у нас здесь в основном более грубая пища.

Мерлин кокетливо вздохнул. И поужинать он тоже был не прочь.

- В таком случае вам удастся поразить меня новизной, - улыбнулся маг. – А завоевать внимание женщины – это уже практически завоевать её сердце.

Гавейн, внимательно изучавший синюю пульсирующую жилку в яремной ямочке собеседницы, удивлённо поднял взгляд и впервые взглянул в поразительно синие, чистые и глубокие, как горное озеро, глаза. Разумеется, родившийся комплимент он немедленно озвучил.

4

Ближе к полуночи Мерлин и Гавейн уже занимались тем, чего так опасалась Гвен. Незадолго до сигнала к тушению огней «принцесса» засобиралась, надеясь в темноте, под шумок приближающейся стражи ускользнуть от совершенно очарованного поклонника, который уже не раз приглашал её прогуляться.

Волшебник довольно долго водил свою жертву тёмными и кривыми проулками, выжидая удобного момента, но Гавейн, словно чувствуя подвох, крепко ухватил «подружку» за тонкую талию. Немного погодя его рука сползла ниже и принялась мять маленькую крепкую задницу. Троллье гнездо, это заводило! Ночь, как назло, выдалась ясная, лунная.

- Стража! – шепнул Мерлин, заслышав неподалёку бряцание оружия, и нырнул в тень.

Он не учёл любви Гавейна к риску. Воспользовавшись заминкой, тот ухватил «девицу» за место, где должна была находиться грудь (и маленькие, аккуратные груди вдруг потянулись навстречу его рукам, странное заклинание «ко времени» сработало, а Мерлин почувствовал, как кровь сильнее прилила к паху). Мужчина всем телом прижался к узкой спине, зарылся носом в тяжёлые пряди тёмных волос. Мерлин застонал, тая в умелых руках бывалого любовника. Тот отвёл чуть вьющиеся волосы, обнажая белую беззащитную шею и часть нежной кожи плеча, провёл языком от краешка выреза платья до кошачьего местечка за одним из оттопыренных ушей. Гавейн принялся вылизывать и покусывать нежную раковину, его руки исследовали рёбра, впалый живот и крепкие бёдра мага, правда, пока ещё сквозь тонкую ткань платья. Он тёрся о спину Мерлина грудью, животом и бёдрами, упирался налившимся членом в задницу, и при этом не переставал гипнотизирующе убалтывать , кажется, даже когда запрокинул голову волшебника, проложил дорожку поцелуев от выпирающих тонких ключиц, вдоль горла, и впился в губы. Гавейна было так много, что Мерлин с трудом удерживался за колья стонавшего под весом двух тел чьего-то забора.

Наконец Гавейн потянулся туда, где мог обнаружить нечто, тщательно оберегаемое Мерлином. Дурацкое заклинание, окончательно превратиться в девушку или забеременеть совсем не хотелось.

- Я честная девушка, - сказал Мерлин, уворачиваясь, подобрал подол и с королевским достоинством опустился на колени. Гавейн всё понял правильно, прислонился спиной к забору и сам распустил завязки брюк. Юноша уже и сам не знал, хочет ли он появления стражников.

Свет луны, проходя сквозь щели забора, падал неровными полосами. Он выхватил из мрака длинные, отсвечивающие при луне голубым пальцы, тёмное кольцо пухлых губ, и блики задвигались на лице мага: тень-свет-тень-свет. Серебряные блики отразились от капелек пота, усыпавших лоб Гавейна, когда мужчина запрокинул голову и взглянул на звёзды, кусая губы от невыносимого удовольствия. Кажется, он замолчал наконец, поглощённый ощущениями. Мерлин чувствовал, что его собственный член напрягся до звона. Это было совсем не так, как с Артуром. Просто – по-другому. Да, в общем-то, Артур в последнее время пребывал в глубокой задумчивости, или у него находились дела. Или у него находились дела для Мерлина.

Движения Гавейна стали быстрее, неравномерней, и наконец рот мага наполнился солоноватым семенем.

- Как тебя звать? – задал мужчина очень своевременный вопрос.

- Эсмеральда, - ответил Мерлин глубоким от желания голосом.

И надо же было в этот момент появиться стражникам.

Незадачливые любовники прыснули в разные стороны. Мерлин не останавливался до самого замка, хотя и пробрался внутрь одному ему известными ходами. Главное было не столкнуться с Гавейном, торопившимся в ту же самую комнату, что и он. Ещё надо было завернуть в заброшенную башню за одеждой. Полночь пробило как раз, когда юноша вошёл в пролом стены. Он рассчитывал переодеться и помочь себе руками – ведь не при госте же это делать. Но тут Мерлина снова обдало жаром, а пришёл в себя он уже с заломленной за спину рукой.

5

Если бы Мерлин знал, ради чего Гвен спровадила его на сторону!

Ей назначили два свидания на один день. Девушке понравился симпатичный, хотя и нагловатый чужестранец. Но и потенциальное место королевы упускать не хотелось. А чтобы в случае неудачи молодость не пропала зря, Гвен хотелось иметь в запасе парочку надёжных вариантов.

Девушка долго выбирала, с кем провести этот вечер, а возможно, и ночь, а потом, кажется, придумала, как удержать обоих. Она только не знала истории появления Гавейна в Камелоте и не сталкивалась с ним у Гаюса: парень большую часть дня пропадал в таверне.

Итак, уговорив Мерлина, Гвен собиралась убить двух зайцев. Во-первых, Гавейн оставался под присмотром, во-вторых, свиданию с принцем не помешает появление слуги, которого девушке хотелось в последнее время видеть подальше от сановного тела.

Но всем известно, чем кончается погоня за двумя зайцами.

Поздно вечером Гвен проскользнула в заброшенную башню, где её уже давно дожидался трепещущий Артур. Гвиневра пока придерживала его на расстоянии, позволяя лишь скромно держаться за руки.

Итак, они сидели в полной темноте, глядя в узкое окно на кусочек ночного неба с одинокой звездой, и разговаривали обо всём. Темнота располагает к откровенности. Гвен на минуту отняла руку. Артур представил, как она знакомым движением накручивает прядь на палец. А когда рука вернулась, она была ледяной и дрожала. Голос будущей королевы вдруг осип, речь сбилась.

- Что случилось? – спросил принц.

- Мои волосы, - хриплым шёпотом ответила Гвен. – Они пропали.

- Совсем? – оторопело спросил Артур и протянул руку. Волосы были на месте, только стали втрое короче. Юноша похолодел.

- Когда я из дома выходила, всё было в порядке, - в голосе Гвиневры слышались слёзы.

Колдовство. Проклятая магия.

- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - как можно твёрже произнёс Артур, успокаивающе проводя пальцами по щеке девушки. Он думал, что сейчас самое время для поцелуя, и…

О ужас.

Щека была покрыта колючей щетиной.

Не то, чтобы Артур никогда не целовал людей со щетиной, того же Мерлина, к примеру, однако это было неожиданно. Нет, Пендрагон как рыцарь не мог сказать Гвиневре правды. Однако бедняжка потянулась утереть слёзы и догадалась обо всём сама. Громкий визг был тому подтверждением.

- Тише, - прошептал Артур. - Уже почти час, как потушили огни. Ты ведь не хочешь быть пойманной в таком виде? Давай я отведу тебя к Гаюсу.

Он набросил на голову Гвен единственное, что было, - собственную куртку.

Но тут девушка не завизжала – она просто заорала благим матом.

- Что? – спросил Артур, зажимая ей рот.

- Мммм…

Принц отнял пальцы.

- Только не кричи.

- Моя грудь! Она тоже пропала! Аааааа!

Чёрное, чёрное колдовство творилось в самом сердце Камелота.

Артур отвёл несчастную к лекарю, выдал порцию брани в адрес вечно где-то пропадающего в нужный момент Мерлина и вернулся в башню. Подозрительная тень, которую он видел вечером в башне и сперва принял за Гвен, могла быть тем самым колдуном. Принц собирался поискать следы, а возможно, и посторожить до утра.

Артуру повезло. Не успел он разжечь факел, как дверной проём закрыла тёмная, достаточно высокая фигура.

Пендрагон настиг врага в один прыжок.

6

- Мерлин? Горе моё, что ты здесь делаешь? – всплеснул руками Артур, отпуская слугу. Что-то было не так, что-то необычное было в облике ушастого недоразумения. Наконец принц зажёг факел. – О, я давно мечтал это увидеть.

Мерлин яростно моргал от резкого света и пытался отдышаться.

- Зелёный идёт тебе ничуть не меньше, чем фиолетовый, - продолжил Пендрагон, медленно обходя вокруг волшебника. – За тобой гнались?

Мерлин помотал головой. Он всё ещё не мог говорить, не хватало дыхания. Слуга стоял спиной к принцу, глядя на него из-за плеча.

Артур внимательно его разглядывал. Волосы растрёпаны, глаза испуганно хлопают, рот приоткрыт. Платье, не такое откровенное и дорогое, как у Морганы, сползло, открывая острое плечо и пару выступающих позвонков, продолжающих плавную линию шеи. Боковая шнуровка охватывала тело как раз там, где любил проводить руками Артур: бёдра, талия, рёбра, вернее, в обратном порядке. Ниже платье расходилось таинственными складочками, и принц, обмирая, подумал, что под юбкой ничего нет.

- Что ты делаешь? – пробормотал Мерлин, когда горячие руки Артура забрались под ткань и заскользили по ногам вверх.

- Проверяю одно своё предположение.

Обнаруженное не удивило Артура, хотя и порадовало: когда ещё у Мерлина была на своего господина другая реакция?

- Артуууур, - простонал волшебник, опускаясь на колени, - я сейчас не выдержу… Меня ноги не держат…

- Я тоже, - выдохнул тот. Открытый, доступный Мерлин подействовал на него магическим образом, от накатившего желания темнело в глазах.

Артур задрал широкие юбки – платья и нижней рубашки, щедро поплевал на ладонь, огладил, увлажняя, член, и медленно, едва сдерживаясь, вошёл. Миг спустя оба юноши уже бешено подавались друг другу навстречу. Переливы складок платья, нежные прикосновения ткани, сладкие вздохи заждавшегося ласки Мерлина кружили голову. Принц почувствовал, как маг сжимается вокруг него, услышал, как тот кричит от удовольствия, и сам кончил, едва успев подумать, что стоило бы зажать парню рот.

Ну и, разумеется, как всегда вовремя появилась доблестная камелотская стража.

- Мы слышали крики, сир! – бодро отрапортовал начальник караула.

- Я тоже их слышал, и прибежал сюда, - пытаясь выровнять дыхание, подтвердил Артур. Он радовался, что туника прикрывает развязанные штаны, и старался не двигаться, чтобы не обронить их. У Мерлина хватило ума уползти в темноту. – Ступайте, вроде бы всё спокойно. Я отдышусь и тоже пойду.

Когда стражники ушли, принц обнаружил волшебника, дремлющего в обнимку с каким-то узелком.

- Мерлин, эй, Мерлин, ты здесь не видел ничего подозрительного?

- А меня тебе не достаточно? – промурлыкал тот, устраиваясь поудобнее.

- Ну вот, что, - перекидывая его через плечо, буркнул Артур. – Раз уж Гвен ночует в твоей комнате, ты сегодня спишь у меня.

7

- И чем ты объяснишь свои прогулки в непотребном виде? – спросил Артур.

- Приятель попросил изобразить его невесту. Одна девчонка никак не хотела верить.

- Получилось?

- Да так себе. Она меня побила, и парню тоже досталось. Как раз потому, что поверила.

- Только ты мог вляпаться в такое.

Утренний Мерлин, растрёпанный и полусонный, потёрся колючей щекой о руку Артура. И это было так славно, в отличие от вчерашней Гвен… Принц не смог сдержать хохота.

Волшебник обиженно засопел и поднялся.

У Гаюса его встретил смущённый Гавейн.

- Извини, приятель. Я не знал, что у вас всё так серьёзно. Я бы ни за что не стал…

- Да о чём ты?

- Вчера… Извини, вчера я позвал Гвен на свидание, а она не пришла, и вернувшись, я нашёл её в твоей постели.

- И?

- Уважаю, - Гавейн стиснул руку Мерлина. – Мне женщина далеко не всякого предпочтёт.


End file.
